My turn
by Finger guns
Summary: Rose is alone in the doctors shoes. The rest of the doctor is stuck on Badwolf bay. Will she fail, probably. At least according to her.
1. Trading places

Okay so, um, new fic. Not my idea but when I read the original writers piece, it was bland, so I made my own. Here's my go at it...

* * *

They were together. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, Shiver and shake. And Rose Tyler knew that he had tried to send her away to protect her, but it wasn't that easy. She wanted to protect him too. As much as he wanted to deny it, he needed company. Besides, it was her choice and a dangerous life with him was better to her than a safe life in a another universe. But that's okay. Because they were going to be okay. They were always okay.

They started up the machine and grabbed onto the clamp as hard as she could. She watched as all the cyberman and daleks flew passed. They were saving the world again.

But the lever was pulled back. She wanted to put it back herself but it wasn't on her side that the switch faultered. She had watched as he pushed the lever back into place and feared the inevitable. The air current once again grew strong enough to lift her up again, but he couldn't get back to the clamp. He hung on to the lever with all his might and simply could not hold on any longer and his hand slipped. As he was falling Rose yelled to him.

"DOCTOR!" He was caught by a lucky Pete Tyler at the last second then disappeared from her life. And so did all her hope of the moment.

She stood there shocked and void of knowing what to do. She walked up to the wall, shaking and placed her hand on the wall. "Doctor..." she whispered. This couldn't be possible, he always had a plan, always, to save at least his own butt. _I don't know what to do._

* * *

The Doctor looked around his new surroundings.

"No, no NO!" he ran up to the wall and started banging on it. " I CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE ME! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" He screamed sliding down the wall crying. "Rose..." he kept repeating.

He suddenly felt something warm in the wall. He pushed up against it for comfort.

* * *

Rose suddenly felt a warmth in the wall and pushed against it. "Don't leave.." she whispered.

* * *

Jackie came up to him while he was pressed against the wall. She realized that it wasn't just Rose he lost but the TARDIS and his whole life style. He would have to change and it would hurt. "Come here honey, it's okay we can get her back" Jackie said pulling him from the wall.

"I don't want to go"

* * *

The warmth left and she left with it. She felt even more empty if that was possible. She made her way down to the room that bore that TARDIS, taking the elevator, not possessing the will power to make it down that many stairs. Too many bodies on the stairs. She leaned against the elevator's wall tears sliding down her face silently, not daring to look at her self in the reflection.

She walked into the storage room where the clamps and TARDIS were. She Looked the walls that were completely beaten up. Apparently some the objects had also been through the void, not enough to bring them to the top of the tower, but enough to move them. _That must be how we were able to hold on while the cybermen weren't, _She thought, knowing that the cybermen and daleks had been in the void way longer than her.

She walked to the corner and saw the TARDIS. She was on her side and half way through the wall. She walked up to it and rubbed the side of her. _Poor girl, gettin' all beat up._

She step in and chuckled at how fast the gravity corrected itself. She lied down on the seat and starred at the console. Then she cried. And cried. And went to her room and got a pillow and walked back to the console room. It felt less alone in the console room. She then preceded to lied down and crying into the pillow.

"I-I can't even say goodbye!" she said to anyone, the TARDIS she guessed. "I love him! I love and I can't help him anymore! He's all alone again! And and...so am I! I don't know what to do!" she shout between sobs.

Then she heard and beeping. It was like an alarm and it came from the monitor. She got up and wiped her tears. She looked at the monitor that flashed red and said. I CAn HeLP PLeasE RepLY- T

"okay then." she said as she typed _is this the tardis? what do i do_

Yes, PREss ThE green ButTon 3rd FROm tHe left On he RIght side.

She pressed the button and the TARDIS demateralized

She heard it stop then she opened the door.

"wow..." There was a beautiful super nova glowing. "Why'd you bring me here?" She wispered.

The screen beeped and she walked over to look at it.

I caN HelP yoU Say gOodbye

"What do I do?!" She said ergently and full of new hope.

JuSt tHink AbOut hiM anD say his name, in a Few minutes, he wILl appear as a hologram.

"Okay..." She said in a shaky voice. " doctor.." She said thinking about her mum and how alone she felt. "doctor" this time thinking about the universe that was now in her hands. " Doctor" she said thinking about her lack of knowledge for the job she had just been given." Doctor!" She said thinking about the bad wolf and all the adventures she had that she might never have again, and " DOCTOR!" She said, now yelling, crying, and thinking of her doctor.

* * *

The doctor woke up in a sweat, he swore he heard Rose screaming. He looked over at his sonic screwdriver that was glowing and quickly grabed it up. He looked at the readings and laughed with joy to see it was a transmition from the TARDIS. He jumped out of bed and ran up to Jackie's door and knocked a bunch.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie wake up I've got a message from Rose!" He yelled.

The door opened and Jackie popped out. "What are you blabbering on about?" She said as Pete came up behind her.

"Rose! She sent a message through the TARDIS we have to go now!" He said very excited.

"Rose?! I thought she was stuck there!" Jackie said.

"Well, she can send a message, Oh smart girl! We got to pack right now!" He said running down the hall.

"Where are we going?!" She yelled at him. She turned to Pete. "He doesn't even wait to get dressed, the nutter!"

He reached the end of hall and picked up a phone. Dialing and waiting impatiently, for someone to pick up. Then someone did.

" Ah, Mickey the idiot! Pack your bags and get over to the Tyler mansion!"

" What why?" He replied.

"Ha ha ROSE!" He said before dropped the phone and ran back to his room.

"What?!" The phone said dropping to the ground.

* * *

They finally grouped together in the living room and the doctor seemed to calm down. "So, Rose, she was able to send a message through the last crack in the universe, we need to go there." He said.

"And where is that?" Mickey asked.

" Um Norway"

"Bloodly Norway?! It's gonna be a long trip..." Jackie said.

* * *

"Is it working? I can't see him.." She said to the darkness. Then, like a mirage, the doctor appeared into the room. And oh god, the doctor's hair was messier than normal. If that was possible. How coat was waving, he must be outside where ever he is.

"Hi" she half giggled half cried.

"Hi,...um touch the red button on the console, you you look like a ghost." She pushed the button.

"Where are you?" She managed to get out.

"Darlig un stranden in Norway"

"dalek?"

"no darlig, it's it's Badwolf bay! It reminds me when I realized those words were following us. I just dismissed it!"he laughed

"Yeah, we were too excited about me saying raxacoricofallapatorius!" They laughed.

"Boy we were wrong..." He said honestly thinking about the kiss.

"Can I touch you?" She said longing to have a hand to hold, already reaching out.

"No, both universes would collapse."

"so" she laughed softly.

"That must take a lot of energy to say goodbye?" He said trying to change the subject.

" Ya, I'm hurdling around a supernova. burnin' up a sun to say goodbye!"

"I'm trying to use this universes' torchwood to get back to you, I swear I'm doing everything I can but-"

"no, I know, but I know it's going to take awhile. It's okay ... I'll be fine."

"Where are you staying, with mum?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in the old tyler mansion, and your mother's pregnant! Can you even imagine?! Me and a pregnant Jackie?! I'm not gonna make it!"

Rose laughed, " yeah, yeah just.. Um... Tell her...or maybe him, about me. I just- "

"No, Rose I WILL get back to you, I'm doing everything I can to get-"

"NO,NO I know it's just in case,"

" but just stay save, I don't want you to get hurt" he said in a dark voice.

"no, I'm still gonna save the earth like old times, I'm like your little successor"

" HA, Rose Tyler, defender of the universe"

"I don't even know what to say!" Rose said. They both chuckled. She was crying now. And so was he. " I...I I love you!" She said.

"Quite right. And Rose...if you are going to travel alone now, like stupid, procrastinating me, then you should really know. By god, you need it more than anything else I can give you to travel with, So, Rose Tyler, with all my hearts-"

but she fadded before she got words she so needed.

The doctor fell to his knees, he yelled. Jackie, Mickey, and Pete walked up behind him."oh, sweetheart, did you get to tell her?" Jackie said.

" No" he said curling up on the ground.

* * *

"NO! NO! Let him finish." She said sinking to the ground crying."I need to hear it." She calmed down pulled herself up, and leaned against the railing. She just stared into the distance for awhile.

"You can do this Tyler." She wispered.

" Who are you!?" a voice came from behind her. Rose turned around to see a ginger woman in a wedding dress.

"oh, come on! At of all the times for this shit to happen." Usally Rose didn't cuss, but then again, usally Rose had the doctor and was happy.

"What's this place?!" The ginger said getting angrier.

"Well to be honest it's a sentient time machine that's bigger on the inside and is current hurdling a super nova, so no big deal."

"What?! Are you daft? Or did Naris put you to this? Oh this has Naris written all over it."

"I have no clue who Naris is, just shut up for a sec."

"Shut up?! You abduct me then tell me to shut up?!"

"Listen, I didn't abduct you, I'm sorry I told you to cram it, but ya really didn't catch me at my best moment!" Rose repiled.

"oh, because I was just in the middle of ten-pin bowling." The ginger said with sass.

"okay, so where are we going?" Rose asked.

"The church, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, THE SOLAR SYSTEM!"

" Don't forget this universe..." Rose said.

"IS THAT A CHOICE?!" She asked.

"Well not anymore for my friend! Well when I say friend..."

" That's it, I'm leaving this weird place!" She said about storming out the door.

"WAIT!" Rose screamed.

The ginger opened the door and stopped dead at the sight of a burning super nova. She sat down in shock.

"so um, yeah, wasn't lying. You are human, right? I mean I kinda guess so because you are from Earth, but are you?"

"That's an option too?"

"uh-yup," she said sitting down with her.

"I hope I don't miss the wedding. Name's Donna by the way."

"Rose and, I did also say time machine. So you are fine, for now."

"How can we breath?"

"She's protecting us." Rose said petting the door frame.

"How can a ship do that?" Donna asked obviously calmed down.

"She's alive, it's complicated, don't worry about it. So!" She said standing up. "To the church?"

"Yeah"

"if I can make it..." She wispered.

"What!?" Donna shouted, hearing her wisper.

"well ya see, this isn't my ship! The original driver couldn't do well either!"

"well get me to the church, or I will slap the "original driver" across the face."

"oh trust me, the next time I see him I'll give him the tyler slap for not getting to the point..." She said looking down.

"OH WHAT? Is he stuck in the space john?! Just call the dumbo up and get me to the church!"

"Donna, I I can't he's... Trapped-anyway-let's-get-you-the-church." She said. Now a she was pressing random buttons thinking _oh dear god just take her to the church so I can just sleep cry and die..._

The TARDIS started moving and then landed. Donna walked out. After a few seconds, she walked back in.

" it's bigger on the inside!"

"yeah I said that already." She said walking outside.

Donna followed her out " yeah well this isn't the church, I'm gonna be late!"

"hey be grateful it's London, it could well have been raxacoricofallapatorius"

"what?! How do you even know it's London, space Barbie?"

" I checked the TARDIS monitor, sorry, you are kinda far away from the church but... And she's not here anymore." Rose said looking back. "Should I help her or..."

" And that goes double for your mother" Donna yelled at the taxi driver.

" Fiiine" she sighed. She walked up to Donna. "What does he think you're drunk?"

"yeah, and everyone else is charging double for Christmas, and it's not like I got money in my pocket."

"Christmas? Well that explains it. Worst things happen on Christmas. I bet he would have kept asking about pockets too. Sorry how much do you need?"


	2. This again

She looked through her billfold. When she looked up Donna had already started asking other people. "Hey I was helping you pay! Donna!" She looked at her money again. " oh never mind it's all alien money! Donna?" Rose yelled.

Donna had got money from a stranger "bye space Barbie, you won't be missed" she said as she got in a cab.

"Rude and ginger, would ya look at that!" Rose said as brass instruments sounded off in the distance. It was a familiar sound, like she had heard last Christmas. She looked up

"NO, it's **you**" Rose said as she glared at the Santa robots. She whimpered in annoyance when she saw another...in Donna's cab. "But she was gone, the day was over!" She said as she walked in to the TARDIS.

"Okay! Have to fly and get her now so..um.. Help!?"

**A **button on the TARDIS to glow. **R**ose pushed it and the TARDIS lifted up. "okay now what.. Is there like a steering whe**e**l or something?" A controller started to glow in front of the monitor.

"Great! Okay s**o **let's see here." She went to the monitor and the controller and steered the TARDIS. Right through traffic.

"**B**loody hell," **s**h**e **said almost **r**unning in to cars. "All the alien theorist and torchwood-like places are going to go crazy."

She got to the cab Donna was in and toke a hair band and tied it to the controller to keep it locked. She opened the doors and looked at Donna. "Donna!" She yelled.

Donna said things but Rose couldn't hear her through the locked window. She panicked and went into the TARDIS. She grabbed a crowbar the doctor kept around.

" BACK UP!"

"WHAT?" Donna mouthed back. She flung it **v**ery hard **a**t the cab's window. It broke and just nearly missed Donna.

"SANTA's A ROBOT!"

"I can see **that**, now get the door open with the crowbar!" Rose repl**i**ed a**s **the car sped by. Rose ran back in and steered back to Donna. She looked at Donna again and she was popping the door open. She had **go**t.

"N**o**w what!" **D**onna asked.

"jump!"

"but I'm in a wedding dress!" She bellowed.

"Yes! You'll look fabulous while you're jumping to safety!"

"I don't know if can trust you. What happened to your friend.. Is he even alive?"

"Donna I don't think dying for him is possible! It wasn't my fault, he's the one that fell! I could have saved the world at my one risk but he's my stupid bloody hero! Now jump or see why Santa wants you!"

Donna jump and fell right on Rose. The doors closed behind her. Rose pushed her off and ran to the console. She steered them to the top of a building to get away. She was batting away smoke on the way up.

They walked out with smoke filling the room. "Okay, so let's give 'er a little time to cool off. So not a very good first day...so did we miss it?"

"yeah...but didn't you say it was a time machine?" Donna asked defeated.

"She's a time machine alright but, um.. Okay so it's like, when you land in a time line, you have established your own time line there and it would create a paradox by going back over it."

"What?"

"Time would get pissed."

"Oh well, now it's just a holiday." She said sitting down.

"Oi! How about it's the day ya got abducted by two people,...or the day ya almost got married! Even so, I honestly just thought holidays were days to get happy for no reason. I mean, we make meaning up for it, but it's really a big happy lie. It's wonderful." Rose was now sitting with her.

"Yeah, I guess." Donna said.

"I wonder why you got picked up by the TARDIS, I mean she doesn't just do that. Did you see anything um alien-ly recently? What's your job?"

"I work for HC Clements, I'm a temp, best in Chiswick. Hundred words a minute. They work in personal privacy stuff. They are just big lock smiths if ya ask me."

"ah, I see. That doesn't help at all... Your husband, what about him?"

"I met him 6 months ago, he offered me coffee so I excepted. We got coffee every day and the rest is history."

"six months?! Wait, you a Disney princesses?" Rose exclaimed.

"yeah, well he just kept asking and begging and I finally gave in."

"Sure, anyway we can't just let ya out again with out see what robot Santa wants with you. last time I dealt with them, they were pilot fish..just scavengers. That was last year! Right over there!" She said and pointed to her flat. I was on my own that day too, didn't do so well. But the day ended with my whole family partyin' and just..LIVING! Ya know!"

"Sounds nice, why didn't you do that this year, I know your friend's gone, but you can still have fun with your mum an' dad right?"

"No, dad's died when I was young and mum and Mickey is trapped with him. I don't know what I'm gonna miss the most!" She said in a sob-laugh.

"That's harsh, maybe you can come to the dinner with my family. Gramps would LOVE you." Donna's voice was followed by silence. " I don't mean to intrude, but how are they 'trapped'" Donna asked.

"Well, do you remember when cyberman and daleks were everywhere?"

"what?! No!"

"really?"

"I could have been in Rome, great vacation."

"okay fine, this will sound even more nutters then, anyway all my family got transported to a parallel universe and got trapped as a result of this massive battle.. They aren't dead though. Weeeell...time to go inside and see what's up."

* * *

After preforming numerous scans the TARDIS instructed her to do, she had this to say.

"I don't have a clue."

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Well we go to your wedding after party, but we bring magnets"

"Why magnets?" Donna asked.

"It will mess up the robots mechanics. But be careful with them. We are going to find really strong magnets. You'll only be able to use them once."

"magnets? No alien techno-junk? nothing I can't understand?"

"nothing I can't understand ethier! Just human solutions! It's one thing to have extensive jiggery-pokery knowledge, but it's even more clever to find a solution from earth!"

"Ha, space boy doesn't seem so important now does 'e?" Donna said laughing.

"yeah, but that's not all I liked about him...anyway lets go get the magnets." she said walking down the hall.


	3. Hagrid

**this chapter has been updated**

* * *

Rose grabbed the magnets and headed back to the console room. She also brought a hand bag out. Donna didn't really have pockets. It was a nice bag, but whatever, she had more.

"Here Donna. I got you a bag to carry your magnets in."

"wow! That's a great bag!" Donna said. It was a red silk bag with a silver handle and a blue stone on the clasp. " I guess that makes up for the kidnapping!" She said taking the piece out of her hand.

"hey consinder it a wedding gift. Well, Donna, it appears we have a building to walk through plus about what? A mile? Two? From the church. I think my cousin Elane got married there too." Rose said.

"oh, right. I totally forgot." Donna replied.

"yeah, tell me about it, when I meet the doctor with all the alien 'n stuff I forgot about my boyfriend. Who I thought was dead!" She said breaking out in giggles on her reminiscing style.

"You're a nutter!"

" ...a nutter that saved your live." Rose tried to argue.

"Oh well then, I guess a life saved makes up for a dead boyfriend!" Donna said hysterically.

"Well he isn't dead... Hey do you want other shoes?" Rose said looking down at painful looking stilettos. Those must hurt to walk in _let_ alone run. Although she had tried, it was the night she and at that ball where the hostest was from Vervous1-9. She danced with the doctor that night. She could have sworn he was leaning in for a kiss or to at least tell her something important when...

"yeah, get these bloody things off of me. 'urts like hell. I hope no one is in this building... I'd be the nutter!"

"I'll go get something for you just a sec." Rose said runing off into the TARDIS. _Always running _Donna thought. The funny thing was, Rose was think the same thing too, but about the Doctor. Or maybe not how he ran all the time but, why he did. And did she now do this for the same reason? No matter, she grabbed an old pair of running shoes from the wardrobe.

Sometimes she wishes she'd have shoes like these on adventures, but then she looks down at her feet. Converse? Why did she always wear these? Did the doctor rub off on her or did she just never give them up? She felt uncomfortable and stupid now.

"Rose! Rose, hello?" Donna screamed from the console room. Rose was brought back to real time and started to run back into the console room.

* * *

They started going through the building, they had to duck a few times to avoid people but it was pretty aviodable considering it was Christmas day. Rose almost wanted to meet them, alone on Christmas must be really sad.

Althought they had to jump into the men's room once to avoid some one, it seemed to be really easier to make it out un spotted. Donna didn't like it but...

They started the mile and a half walk to the church. They mostly just talked a lot about their families and such. Mostly Donna. She told Rose about her gramps, Wilf, and how he would just love her, her mum, her fiancé and just how dreamy he was, and the evil Nyris.

"and what 'bout you Rose?" Donna asked. And with the reaction she got she wished she hadn't asked. She had that smile that people put on when they feel like they are going to throw up, rip up every piece of paper you ever touched, and then crying until you were void of all emotion. She was probably new to this too.

"oh well, my mum, she's good at slapping. Very defensive, but a great mum. She would go to the ends of the earth to protect what she loves. And she has. You kinda remind me of her. Oh the number of slaps you would give the doctor. But you'd still love him enough not to kill him." Although her mum did love the doctor, Jackie primarily liked him because he made her happy, she silently thought to herself.

"She sounds like a right woman!" Donna said, almost proud.

"yeah..." There was a long pause after that. Each secound was uncomfortable, and pressure built on Rose, like freezing a soda can. In trying to make it more solid it started to build up towards exploding.

"oh look the church!" Donna said, half excited to see her fiancé, and half excited to stop the ackwarness of the situation.

They ran up to the door happy to open it. Donna pushed it open with a mighty force. And her eyes came to... The party going on without her.

* * *

Rose had to admitt, Donna was good at faking it. Better than she was at least. She walked over to the bar. A good place for right now. Close to drinks. Close to music. That will take her mind off of things right?

It didn't, songs just fueled her angst like it did it middle school. When "doctor, doctor" came on she hit a low point. She did have a bad case of loving him. Shit. Now she was crying at a wedding party.

It was as if the universe saw her, saw her pain, saw her loss, saw her dispare...and then decided to make it worse.

"bad day?" the bartender asked, Rose tried to assume it was just to be nice, but his hands were ready to move in the way that might make a really expensive drink to a sad person in need of one. But she didn't care.

Because like the hands suggested she needed one.

"yea" Rose said trying to act like she didn't care but it was full of the "just cried" shaky lower-but-somehow-higher tone.

"Ah, how strong are we talkin', between stubbed toe and husband-daughter murder?" He paused a secound in thought. "I really hope it's not the latter, 'case that would have sounded really bad"

Rose chuckled, "no"

"Then what is it. You don't have to tell me the full story, it sounds like it happened recently. Trust me I know what it like to not want to tell people your story yet, I still haven't tell anyone about my mum about the break up I had in 6th grade. They think I married her" he said.

Rose chuclked again. This man, reguardless of being a 20-something curly haired ginger who was quite scrony looking, reminded her of Hagrid from Harry potter. The movie version at least.

"Do you by chance have the remedy for "person you loved but never got together with and all family and friends are gone"?" Rose asked.

"hold on" he said and turned to make the drink. He turned back, " did he/she love you back?"

"I think so..."

He turned back to make the drinks nodding his head. He turned back, "gone as in dead?"

"no, just... let's just say I'm probably not going to see them again."Rose replied, almost laughing, while fighting back her tears. Emotions are weird that way.

"ok. I can do this. You'll feel better I hope. You deserve too...I think." Then he finally turned around to actually make the drink.

That made Rose happy. How just nice people could be.

Even thought he is a bartender and its kinda his job.


	4. What now?

After Rose got a pretty good drink, she had to admit, she decide to investigate. As much as she wanted it to, this wasn't going to go away.

And he wasn't coming back.

She looked around and spotted a guy with a camera. Maybe he had something on camera?, she thought. It was worth a shot. She strided over to the man, and tried to put he nice face on again.

"hello, my name is Rose," she said shaking his hand. He looked confused as to why someone would want to shake the camera guys hand. "Can I look at the wedding tape? Sorry,..um..legal reasons..." the camera guy, blank-expressioned, made some fashion of uhmm noise and handed over the camera.

She looked at the tape, Donna was walking down the aisle, when, there. Her whole body glowed gold and she was sucked up into the air. _It looks kinda like the heart of the TARDIS,_ Rose thought. So did the pilot fish obtain TARDIS energy? No, the couldnt have, the doctor said they were low level things, plus it hadn't been that long since the doctor left he would have saw this coming? Right?

"Thanks mate, everything looks... Non-lawsuit-ish. 's great." She said striding away, no longer caring about the relations of the camera man.

She looked around the room. Now what? She sat down in thought. She didn't know what to do. How could she fix this? How could she save Donna, save all these people? She was scared. She dint know how to do this. She didn't know where to begin or what to do. She didnt know how many people lives were in her hands. What if she fails? What if Donna dies? What if everyone here dies? What if the whole planet is destroyed because of her?!

She was gripping the seat with her nails and biting her lip. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that the whole world or more was just dropped on her, or the fact she wasn't exaggrating in the slightest. She heart was speeding at these thoughts. Everything in the life she chose was hyperbolized, everything intense and to its limits. But no that still wasn't the worst thing. She felt like barfing. The worst was the fact that it was getting to her first day.

The worse was thinking about him, and how long, she didn't know had he been doing this. Saving the world, beating endless foes, feeling the responsibltiy of the multiverse consume him. Oh god, her eyes were buning. With every single death, all the little insignificate people, he felt he failed. The world around Rose faded as she thought about how bad that must of felt. Because to him every life was significant, everyone was important, and good, and lovable in some god damned fashion. And he taught her that. That everyone gets a chance, even the villans, because he'd hate to kill another single aspect of good. No, even worse he was afraid of that.

And she taught him that things that seem to have no chance of good, need a chance too. She felt the tears sear her face. Even the daleks. And he became even better. GOD DAMN IT, THEy made ...each other...better.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Donna said touching her shoulder.

She wiped away tears as she was suddenly brought to reality again. "Oh, yeah I'm good." It was in that tone again, breaking, showing her clear discontent. She wasn't good at the mask yet. She heard it toke decades of practice. Even then...

"No your not. How- how long ago did you...lose him?" Donna asked quietly.

"um he-h..." She almost chuckled brushing away more tears. " well your right about not being okay."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought talking about it might help."

"no, it's fine," she said eyes shut. " It be absolutely lovely to talk to you later, but- just, enjoy your party. I need some time alone anyway."

"okay, just...it 'ill be okay." She said slowly walking back to her party.

They were all dancing. Together. In groups, or trios, or ...couples. She starred for a minute, at this one pair, she swore he looked like the dcotor for a split second. And he dipped his blonde partner and Rose was fighting back tears. Again. She didn't know why. No that was a lie. She was crying because it reminded her of the time Casandra possed her and at the end of that hectic day she fell. Right into his arms. Oh, and she does remember the kiss. To this day she doesn't know if it was her fancy or Cassandra's unbound confidence. Why, she was going to hate being alone. Not even without the doctor. She might have gotten over that. One day. Somehow. Because he would have wanted her too.

But no mum, no Mickey, no friends. All her friends didn't matter any more when she left. Or did they stop caring. It didn't matter. But just suffering like this was enough, but it was pure pain to do it alone, just space to talk to. With no mum to hug her and start talking about how she is wonderful and she needs compensation. No Mickey to make a joke wipe away her tears. And JACK! God she missed Jack, he would have flirted with her, and told her " Rosie, you are strong. You can make it through this." And the doctor. He would...he would do ducking everything to make her feel better. She could almost feel his hand intertwined with hers and his arms wrapped around her tight. His intense brown eyes burning into hers as he tells her that he will take her anywhere into space and time to keep her safe and happy.

No

She needed to focus. What could she do to make people safe? _The magnets, if I put them hooked in the door way when the robots pass it will stop them right away._ She busied herself immedately to keep her mind off of everything except the tasks at hand. She grabbed the magnets out of Donna's bag which was on the table. After retrieving what she needed she put in a safer place. Kidnapped is bad enough without being stolen from. She walked over to the door frame and looked for places to mount the magnets. There were flower vases mounted to the wall. Plastic. Good, that means the magnets won't stick to them. She then lifted the heave cylindrical mageantes and slipped them into the vases. They were lucky able to hold the magnets up.

She finished and sat back in her chair. Now what. She tried to remember information about pilot fish from last Christmas. He had just regenerated, he was out cold until- the tree!

She walked over to the thing, and looked around to make sure no one was around it. She started to examine the branches. But what was she looking for? Wires? As she examined the tree she came to realize something. It was just a tree. Maybe she did over exaggerate the danger. She looked at the baubles dangling from the tree. They were pretty. She grabbed one and twisted it on the branch. Then she accidentally pulled off entirely. Some was off though. It was like she felt something inside it.

Then it got hot, and the next secound a pound noise filled the air and cuts filled her face. It exploded in her hand.


	5. Discomfort

Everyone around her screamed, she stood there paralyzed. She shrunk in pain, trying to push out words. When she finally did her words were these.

"RUN. EVERyone nOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND LOCK THE DOOR!" Her vioce was fading in and out, and so was her mind. She had to focus on keeping awake. She closed her eyes and felt everything. She didn't hear any screams, they were to _blurred. _She felt the rumble of frantic feet under her skin. Her burning skin. Was it actually on fire, who knew, not her. Then she heard something. Faint and distant, but a reminder she had to get up.

Trumpets. God no, not trumpets. She got up and opened her eyes. Almost everyone was out the door. They were getting close. She quickly hustled everyone out the door, she was helping an elderly man out the door when- he flew strait to the door frame. His leg. She panicked and pull back his pant leg. It was a metal prosthetic leg.

She needed to unhook it, she wouldn't be able to pull it off the magnet. She streched her fingers to open the clasp, but her hands were in agony. She powered through it and let out a cry in the process. But now he couldn't walk. She rested the man onto her shoulder and raised him down the hall, anywhere. She couldn't find anywhere to put him.

She opened a door and set him in it and ran back. The trumpets were feet from the door and she slid throught the frame. The line of robots passed through and immediately got clumped together with a magnetic clunk, but they were still flopping around. She starred in shock and she froze up they still had guns. She was going to get sho-

"STOP INTERUPPTING MY WEDDING!" Donna screamed and stared beating them with a fire extinguisher.

They soon stopped moving, and Rose slumped to the floor. " thanks" Rose whispered.

Donna looked back at her, and gasped in horror. What she expecting? An explosive went off in her hands.

"Rose, we need to get you to the hospital" she said, walking to the bar looking for a phone.

"NO! I mean, no no. I can't." Rose said.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? Rose a bomb went off in your hand!" Donna exclaimed.

"DONNA, just, if I don't do something about this, the whole world could be in danger. You could die, I could die, the whole frickin' earth could be distroyed. I can't that to have some one fix my hands and recover for a week. We could all die tonight if I don't do something. And I'm terrified." Rose said.

Donna had a horrified expression, but simply nodded and walked around. She was looking for something. A minute later she walked back over setting down a first aid kit.

She looked at Roses wounds. Her hands were a mess. Deep cuts, all burnt, metal bits still stuck in the wounds. Donna stifled back her own sickness at the sight and quickly opened the kit and looked throught it. She pulled out a small pair of tweezers and gentally held Roses right hand. She began to pull out small bits from her hands trying not to gag. Rose fidgeted and bit lip trying not to yell as silent tears fell.

Once Donna got all the bits out she examed what to do next. She pulled out a spay and wipe and tried to sanitize the wounds. That was a painful process for both of them. Rose yelled and started shaking but, tried to keep calm and Donna tried not to run out of the room screaming.

It was pushing them both out of their comfort zones, which was a lot for rose by now. Sure painful things had happened before, a sprained ankle maybe, but not at this magnitude, and certainly not alone. She felt like she had already failed, getting what was sure to be scars on the first day.

Donna then pulled out a needle and thread to seal some of the cuts. With great care she threaded the cuts close. There was two on the right on and one that spaned her whole hand on the left one. Donna then put a gel on the burns and wrapped them in bandages.

She looked at her body and there was a scrape on her chest, but not a worrisome one. She them turned to her face she had a burn on her left cheek and a cut in the right one. Th"ere was also a cut on her nose. She stitched her check cut and put butterfly bandaids on her nose cut. She also put a big square on her cheek where the burn was after applying more gel.

"Okay, I think that's all I can do," she paused, "are you sure you don't even want to go to your box thing?"

"No," she said gettin up pushing Donna " I cant, it's discomfort for me but billions of people's lives are in my hands. It's just my hands anyway. Take me to your office, that's the safest bet for where this originates."

"Okay, my cars outside," they started out he door. " wait," Donna stopped. " can you hear that?" Donna walked up to a door. She opened it then turned around abruptly.

"YOU PUT UNCLE JIMMY IN THE CLOSET?!" Donna said.

"Well his life was in danger. And he could walk to his room so I put him in the nearest room." Rose said, helping the very confused man out of the closet and to a chair.

"What happened?" the man said.

* * *

"_Well what do we have here? A brave flower indeed. And hot on our trail. STOP HER!"_She pressed a slimy arm down on the button, one that was covered by a bright red exoskeleton. The mole began to follow Rose out.

* * *

Donna pulled a key out of her new bag. She opened the door of a small old car and stepped into the drivers side. Rose got into the car but her arm was grabbed by someone. She looked back and saw the person she assume from his party action was Donna's fiancé.

"Where the 'ell are you going?" He said.

"to fix this problem, thank you." Rose said, brushing off his hand.

"but what about- "

"JUST GET IN THE CAR LANCE" Donna said, impatiently.

* * *

**what an exciting turn to read! Rose didn't just magically do everything the doctor did! Amazing! Hoped you like it look forward to the office part.**


	6. Secrets

They got to the office building, and immediately Rose felt weird about the place. Like something was stiring in the back of her head.

"So what can you tell me about this place? Secrets wise. What can ya dish up?" Rose asked." It's also pretty funny how the personal privacy company has all the secrets" she said walking over to a computer.

"Oh I don't know anything. I'm still temp. Not the highest worker." There was a passcode on the computer.

"Hey Donna, is there a general password here. Maybe a default for lazy workers.?"

"yeah, it's guest." Donna said faintly chuckling. "I don't think anyone changes it though. This company is so 'ypocritical."

" Great!" Rose said about to punch the keys then realizing that her hands were still bandage. She tried anyway. It's stung and she flicked at the movement.

" Oh move space Barbie. I've got this. " Donna said. This time she almost said her insult lovingly. She typed in the passcode, and the computer was opened. "See just as lazy as the rest of us. The password was still guest"

"Okay so can you check the worker database for anything secret-y?" Rose asked

"what should I search?"

"Um... Search... Previous owners of this building? Maybe the basement or something is filled with science equipment that's being messed with now or..."

" It says classified."

" Put guest?" She said chuckling.

Donna typed it I with a 'I'm joking' expression on her face. Then there was a beep. "Nope. Guess that's a little more important then that."

"Uh...Clements123?" Rose asked.

"nope, one more try. So much for that."

She looked back at Rose, she was starring at nothing. "Try Badwolf" she said still distant.

"NO WAY" Donna said, " how did you-"

"What does it say." Rose cut her off.

" Um... Torchwood." Donna said.

"That's not good. They've caused too much trouble." She said placing her hands to her she turned her head, as if to shake off the thought. Then she saw lance again.

"and what about you? Know any good secrets?" Rose said testing-ly.

"Nothing. I do not know a single 'secret' about this place." Lance said.

"That was a quick response." She said walking to the elevator.

Lance followed her,"What do you mean that was a quick response?"

She pressed the button, "nothing just... Most HR people know some secrets. People who seem weird. Stories about the serial killer looking dude."

"So, miss know it all, where are we going now?" Lance said, anger in his voice.

"Well, where are secrets kept? The place with the lock on the button probably. Got a key anyone?" Rose asked, glaring at Lance.

"What? I do _not _have a key." Lance said defensively.

"Here, I have em" Donna said handing them over. "I took them to open the car."

Rose put each key in the slot trying to fit them in. One actually did, it was painted red it must have been special to him.

"Maybe you do know secrets, Lance" Rose said.

"YOU NINNY! What else have you lied to me about?!" Donna said hiting Lance in the arm.

The elevator then descended in painfully slow, awkward silence.

* * *

~I might post again tonight sorry it's such a short chapter


	7. Hazelnut

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've known what I was going to write but I was a little down for a while and couldn't write. It kinda sucked, but hey, at least I can make you guys happy by writing more. :)

* * *

The silence broke. Donna and Lance were arguing about trust and something about towels. Rose on the other hand was silent in thought. She was definitely suspicious of Lance now. She thought it was a little funny, it was the spouse! Just like every crime show on the tele. But she dropped that thought quickly, this would hurt Donna so much to find out that the person she loved was trying to hurt her. Now she hoped she was wrong. She knew how it felt to have the doctor trick her into be sent away but, at least he was trying to be the good guy. She really hoped she was wrong...

But she couldn't ingnore the fact he had a key to the secret basement level. Why else would he? It's not like the human resources department was under lock and key. She would watch him closely.

Donna didn't seem suspicious. She seemed angry. But not suspicious. She was still going off about this rant about this one incident with a towel. She remembers the doctor talking to her about "the importance of towels" trying to impress her. What he didn't know was that she did infact read hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Well actually just she watched the movie. In fact she watched the year she met him, she saw it with her mum. Things had changed so much since then... What a dork she realized he was. But so was she, she decided.

The elevator finally got to the bottom, they walked into a dark damp tunnel. Rose turn and looked around at the new surroundings.

"wait a minute...are those segways?"

* * *

As much as Rose liked segways and meeting nice people like Donna, she just couldn't get true happy yet. Yeah she laughed at the segways and was semi-genuine, but she lost the love of her love of her life! It was hard!

And come to think of it...how long had it been since she slept? She had a day on that one planet where she got the gift for her mum, then they decided they just take a quick trip to her mum's to give it to her, then another whole day for that "adventure". Then today so.. Two days and a third? Ethier way she was exasperated both of the physical and psychological state.

They rolled down the hall and passed a door.

"What a sec, I'm gonna go check what's in here real quick", she then wheeled up to the door and pushed her hands on it, and recoiled in pain. Her hands, they were, well, still cut too badly to do anything.

"Um...Donna, could you..."

"oh yeah, right." She said opening the door for Rose. Rose looked at the ladder the behind the door. God it was going to hurt to pull herself up that with those hands, but she just tried to suck it up and do it. She relectantly started escalating and after a gruesome half a minute she reached the top. And there was another hatch.

Rose rested against the tunnel and took a preparatory breath, or a sigh rather and began to push the latch open. She felt the shock in her hands and wimpered. She took another breath before pushing it open. She stood up to look at her surroundings.

They were under the bloody Thames. s'Not that like that's surprising, aliens, it's like they purposely hide in famous places. She went back down to tell Donna.

"Well, Donna it's appears were under the Thames." She said half giggling walking down the hall.

Donna started to walk after her, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE UNDER THE THAMES!?"

The happened upon and glass door, "Yup, that's torchwood for ya. Now," she continued as she walked into the room, Lance and Donna following. " what usually happens now is we wonder off and touch stuff until something happens." Rose said.

The group split up and examined the room. Rose went up to gaint glass tubes full of bubbling water and put her hands up to the glass to look at it more closely. The water looked normal except for...there were tiny glowing dots floating towards her hands. She looked around this tube to find what it is. She ended up pulling a little tube out of the side of it.

"Hey Donna, I think I found somethin'" Rose called.

"Wot, space blondie?" Donna said, obviously tired. Or had she perhaps figured out that her boyfriend was trying to do something bad.

"Check this out" Rose said. She pull a tab on the little tube ever so slightly, and it started to glow and Donna with it. Donna was terrified, seeing the glowing tube match her. She watched the faint light reflect into Rose's eyes. It was a very bright reflection. So pretty, but scary at the same time.

"Huh, well that must be what's in you." Rose said." Wait, I wonder if..." She pulled the tab all the way up and Donna glowed again. This time the TARDIS also materialized next to them. "That's handy."

She then gained a funny look on her face, " is that ...". She sniffed the tube,"it smells like nutmeg."

"Umm, love nutmeg, have it in my coffee everyday."

"oh god, Donna I'm so sorry"

"what .." She said in a confused wisper.

"You had nutmeg in your coffee everyday,... That Lance gave you."

"What, no, he wouldn't, he..."

"Has keys to a secret basement Donna." She sighed, "so this next part gonna hurt even more."

Donna was on the brink of tears. Rose was so sad... That must have been worse. It better to have loved then lose to have never loved at all, but it's worse than anything to love and lose something only to realize that love was never reciprocated. At least the doctor loved her, that would get her through anything. She thinks. But there wasn't time for that.

"You have to pretend you don't know so he'll lead us where we need, but first you need to come here and give me a hug" Rose said, arms open.

Donna walked up to her and hugged her tightly."I thought he ...loved me. I loved... him Rose, it was finally going good..." She said staggering her words with half sobs. She spoke in words that sounded defeated "And now hugging it out with alien!" she added with a small laugh.

"I know, I know, it hurts. It will be okay..it will..." Rose said. She was sad too. It was Donna's time to be sad now, but she couldn't hold it back. What really bothered her was the silence. It was completely silent, it was something she sometimes missed. Even though she was sad, it was calm. A calm sadness. Maybe not for Donna, but it a less dramatic way mourning and she liked it.

The silence was worrisome though. Where was Lance? With him being the main suspect for whatever this even was, alone with no idea where he is wasn't good.

Donna was to first to break the hug and the silence,"oh god, I don't want to pretend I still like that prick for another secound."

"OH WELL THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY, MY MOST FUNNY GIRL.", a voice said. The wall next to them ascended. "I'M SURE HE KNOWS AH AH AH" The ascending wall revealed Lance standing on the far side of a gaint hole that seemed to go on forever.

"Wow, didn't think she'd ever catch on. She was so dim. Blah, blah, blah, what's up with the celebrities, Atkins diet, blah, blah. It's hard to be around a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new Pringles flavour" Lance said. Rose stared daggers at him.

"Don't you dare say that! We have this beautiful gift of getting excited and happy about things for no reason. When our lives are bad, or depressing, or just plain boring, we as human have the fantastic ability to make it good. We get excited and happy about the little things to get us through our days, and our hardships. So don't you dare discredit that." Rose said. She sighed, then she looked down at the hole. "What is any of this even for? A giant hole? Fillin' up a local temp with particals from who knows where? Where does this hole even go?"

"AH THIS 'FLOWER' IS INTERESTING! AND SHE ASKS SO MANY QUESTIONS! THE HOLE GOES DOWN, DOWN, TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!" the voice continued from nowhere.

"Why, though? I don't get it. You not very good at explainin' things are you?"

"Dinosaurs?" Donna wispered.

"What?" Rose said.

"...dinosaurs, at the center of the earth."

Lance scoffs "Oh there she goes again. The big dim-"

"Oi! Your the dim one. Donna was referring to the book The Journey to the Center of the Earth, not that you've ever read a book in your life. Lots of fictional books are based on alien things, where do you think Dr. Sues books come from?"

"SUCH A FUNNY GIRL, AHAHA. I LIKE THE WOMEN ON THIS PLANET"

"Alright, that's enough. I'm in a rotten mood and I'd like to talk to an actual person thank you!" Rose yelled at the ceiling. She was ready for whatever may appear but she still had a bit of uncertainty in her voice. All Christmases are bad.

"WELL PREPARE, FOR HERE COMES YOUR DOOM, AHAHA!" A giant red thing that resembled a spider/ human version of a centaur appeared.

Donna jumped back, but Rose was solid except for deep shaky breath.

"What are you here for?" Rose said.

"Why should we tell you?" Lance said.

"Well, I'm farily certant you are going to kill me, I'd like to know why."

"nah, I think I'll just let you guess."

"at least tell me what's killin' me, yeah. What race are you?"

"oh what's in a name, by which we call a Rose..." Lance said tautingly.

"Wow. You're so funny. You're also still a gaint prick! Now tell me why you're here!"rose said angrily.

"IT'S TIME TO ENACT THE PLAN. AND DISPOSE OF THE OTHER ONE!" The robots started to line the room and raised their guns.

"Donna, into the TARDIS!" Rose said runing into it herself.

* * *

im sorry. I just can't finish it.


	8. From the core

"Okay so um.. This button?" Rose said, questions herself. She'd seen him use this button right? Yeah, this was the one he used first, the one to get into the time vortex. She always want to learn how to fly her but,...

She pushed the button and the TARDIS jolted to the side. Where we they even going?

"Rose take me home. I want to go home!" Donna said. She was yelling and panicking.

Rose took her shoulders, "Donna it's gonna be fine, mmkay? But, but we can't just run away okay. If that happens, then we were doomed from the start. Well get through this."

Donna toke a deep breath and sat in the seat. "So where are we going?"

"Well if we can find out what's down the pit or what they are. That will help, probably."

"Probably?" Rose went silent.

"Wait a sec! I know! The center of the Earth! Didn't they say in science class that

the center of the earth was formed billions of years ago? " Rose said excitedly.

"I think, I wasn't really the nerd at school. What bout it?"

"Donna! _We have a time machine!" _She said smiling and touching the console. Rose started typing into the monitor.

When the earth was forming? She typed.

please, she added. She closed her eyes and hoped she would be bailed out on this one. She hated feeling this useless.

The TARDIS started to moved and Rose was smiling. The flight was bumpy and rough, Donna was being thrown about and on to the rail half way across the room. Rose was confused at how bumpy it was. Maybe that's why see never saw the doctor letting the TARDIS drive herself.

The TARDIS came to a halt, Rose opened the door. There was a cloud of rocks and dust and a newly formed star. There was reds and pinks and blues all mashed together suspended in space. Donna came to the door in amazement, "wow, it's gorgeous out there"

"Yeah, I remember there was this one night, I couldn't get to sleep. I just walked up and opened the door and I remember sitting there for hours just watching the stars. I probably should have asked the doc- the owner of the ship if I could do that but,...what's that?" She pointed to a gaint star shaped web thing.

"Giant spider alien, gaint web ship. That's sounds like progress to me, yeah" Rose said. Rose walked over to the console, to do what though. That was the ultimate problem right now. She just kinda looked at the monitor hoping she would somehow get a clue, then, as if to answer her prayers, the monitor flashed the words "sped up time observation in progress" Rose smiled and looked up.

"Donna, tell me what's happening to the web thing"

"A bunch of rocks are forming around it, it's um.. becoming a planet?!"

"it's becoming earth Donna!" she said in excitement. "So what that is, is what they need, and if we can figure that out we can negotiate a way for them to leave us alone."

"does that usually work?"

"No, but I have the domestic approach, something a certain planet saver didn't have."

Suddenly the TARDIS leached forward and the door closed. "What's happening?!" Donna shouted.

"Maybe they are bring us back? I don't know! I'm sorry!"

* * *

almost done with episode 1. Yeah...


	9. Nest

"Okay as long as you don't open those doors we'll be fine. So what was the gaint spidery thing we saw?"

"oi! What are you asking me?!" Donna said in a slight panic.

"well come on you can think! Uh, well let's just think about this. If it looks like a spider web nest thing, let's think, what does a spider put in its nest? Um, uh, they put food there? But she would be dead by now if she's been waiting for food that long. So..."

"babies? Animals put babies in their nests!"

"Yea, YEA, and that's why they need energy to feed the babies! Oh see your brilliant!"

"COME OUT COME OUT SWEET FLOWER! YOU CAN'T HOLD BACK YOUR DOOM FOREVER, AHAHAHAHA."

Rose sighed, "okay I'm going out there. You can stay here if ya want." Rose walked out the TARDIS doors.

"AH THERE SHE IS, FACING HER DOOM AHAHAHAHA"

Rose looked around for Lance all around the room before finally looking up at the mess of web above her. She broke into laughter. "Ya like it up there Lance?"

"HELP HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME." Lance said.

"WHEN ONE KEY LEAVES ANOTHER HAS TO BE MADE."

"oh so you need the power of the time vortex to 'unlock' something? Is it your babies? Can't wait for motherhood, huh?"

"AAHAAH WHAT A CLEVER APE. HOW DOES AN APE LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TIME VORTEX?"

"oh ya wanna ask me questions? Well ya see, I have this friend, you may know his race. They seem to get around...have you heard of the time lords?"

"NOOO, THE TIME LORDS KILLED MY PEOPLE"

"Yeah that's right, but I suggest you listen to me too! I have a name I think you're afraid. If you know about the time vortex, then you know about me! I'M THE BAD WOLF AND I'M THE GODESS OF ALL TIME!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU ARE THE FORBIDDEN WORDS!"

Donna poked her head out the door.

Rose reached into her pocket and put out the vile of partical water, "IF I DRINK THIS VILE I WILL CALL BACK MY POWER OF TIME, EVERYTHING THAT EVER WAS, EVERYTHING THING THAT IS, AND EVERYTHING THAT COULD BE!" Her voice was louder than Donna had ever heard her speak.

The alien spoke again, "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. YOU SPEAK NONSENSE"

"Yeah? BUT WHAT IF IT IS TRUE! YOU ARE SCARED OF ME. YOU SHOULD BE. I WILL GRANT YOU MERCY IF YOU LEAVE THIS PLANET ALONE! I WILL TAKE YOU TO A PLACE WHERE PEACE IS POSSIBLE!"

"You can't be that powerful." The alien had said, not yelling for the first time. Maybe it was her version of a frightened wisper.

"Do you wanna test that mate?"

"YOU CAN NOT BE, THAT POWER WAS LOST! ROBOTS ATTACK-"

Donna burst thourgh the the doors with the ornament bomb controller.

"oi space bug," she said pulling out some ornaments out of the purse Rose gave her. "Back of my planet." She threw them in the air and waited for her to respond.

"Donna where did you get those?" Rose whispered to her.

"what with you scream at me 'bout the world ending, I thought I should arm up."

"DONT, NO NO, PLEASE NOT MY CHILDREN! YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!"

"Wait, Donna! Her wrist has a transport to her space ship!"

"Um, uh AAAAHH!" Donna flew a bomb at her wrist and blew her arm off.

"AHHH YOU DISPICABLE APES! MY ARM IS GONE!"

"Oi you have seven more! Ha!"

Rose smiled, "so the offer still stands, I will take you to a place where you can live with your children in peace, yeah."

"My planet has been destroyed." She said again in a whisper.

"and I don't want mine to be destroyed! So please, I will take you to a place that is better for you."

"Okay. So that is wise. I suppose I don't like this stupid planet anway."

* * *

"so the TARDIS says that the planet in these coordinates have lots of food and large forests for you and ya children."

"_HEAR ME HUMAN, IF I AM DISTURBED AGAIN, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO SUFFER"_

"Yeah, whatever." Rose said as the communicator went black. "Well that was pretty successful."

"What?! Your hands almost got blown off!"

"yeah, but I think only one person died. I know that sounds morbid, but it could have been millions."

"yeah, guess so. So much for weddings."

"oh Donna!"

"What?"

"We almost left Lance here!" Rose walked out of the doors and looked up.

"LANCE!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Need help down?" She said, looking for a ladder.

"Yes you crazy woman!"

"you know what?" Rose picked out her phone and called the police. "Hello? Yeah there's this weird room at the bottom of H.C. Clements. I think there's some one down there."

"What are you doing!"

"don't worry they'll find ya by morning. Or do they not have a key?" She said walking back into the TARDIS.

Rose went to the control panel, "where do you live Donna?" She said. She didn't actually pay attention. It wasn't a not caring thing she was just so tired. It's not like she could pilot the TARDIS anyway. The ship moved after hearing her address. The ride was bum by again.

They both walked out,"well it was nice meeting you Donna."

"Well 'nice' is a hard thing to say when ya put my life in danger."

"Oi!"

"but yeah you're great... Wanna come in for dinner? My mum cooks for 80 people so there would be enough."

"Oh, I don't think I could stay awake. I haven't slept for awhile now. Hey, but ya know what. Here's my number," she said writing down her number on a scrape of paper from her pocket.

"but don't you travel trough time? That must be one great phone company!"

"oh it's just some jiggery pokery, I'll see again Donna!" She said hugging her.

"I'm gonna travel the world Rose! I'm gonna do something!" Donna said dancing off.

"and I'll be there too!" Rose said.

She walked back through the doors. She pick the vortex button and as soon as the hum of the TARDIS joined her ears again she feel asleep on the seat.

* * *

yeah, episode 1 is done. Now just all the rest of them!


	10. Library

Rose woke up. She had a dream about Jack. She missed him so much, he would be the perfect guy to talk about this. The doctor said he was helping clean up earth after they left, but she knew he is most likely dead. She sighed at that thought. She dragged herself to the kitchen and got herself a cuppa.

What is she supposed to do? She can't fly the TARDIS, she doesn't know much about aliens, and it seems like the universe will explode if the doctor doesn't check up on it.

Books he once said, books are the ultimate weapon. She should go to the library. Maybe there's a TARDIS a manual in there! She could learn how to fly a TARDIS, and learn about aliens, and maybe be smart enough to safe people. It could take awhile, but she could take it.

She walked over to the library and opened the door. She had spent a lot more timethen she thought in here. It was strangely peaceful to go from the exiciment of almost dying to reading Harry Potter like she was still living a normal life with her friend.

First things first, where would the TARDIS manual be? Not that the doctor would use it with his big ego, but perhaps he keeps it just in case.

Where would it even be? Despite being in this room almost all the time, she hadn't the slightest clues as to how the library was organized. Was it alphabetical? Or was it the dewey decimal system. Rose wasn't very familiar with the the dewey decimal system, but that's was how most libraries were organized right? She had only really heard about it once or twice. They were organized by category in rows.

Maybe it wasn't because fiction was in the front which was the only thing they seemed to read despite the size of the library. Obviously the doctor read some biographies and quantum mechanics books, but they mostly just read fiction. Regardless of how it was organized it would take a large while to find what she needed.

The first room of the library had a big cozy couch, two cozy chairs and a fireplace. It was very rustic for an incredibly futuristic place to life in. It was all atop the softest carpet Rose had every encountered. Next to that was five rows of fairly large bookshelves. The beautiful rustic feeling continued throughout, but unfortunately, the carpet did not. It turned into a hard word floor. Rose began to walk down the hall looking at the shelves. They didn't have labels on them to tell you what was in them and she would have to go down the row to look at the books to see where she was in book categories. She had been down the hall before so she knew about 30 of the rows were fiction.

After she past those rows there was another sitting areas for sorts. There was a large circular table that was covered in books and papers, some nice looking chairs surrounding it, and more library that was now 8 rows long. At least the carpet was back. She had only been a few more rows down to get a cook book, but other than that, that's all she knew of the library.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed by her whole situation. All her emotions came down at once. Sadness, failure, love, hate, tiredness, hope, and panic. She grabbed at her chest and her knees collapsed under her. She fell against a wall and breathed as quickly as her lungs could handle. Her eyes were tearing up and she knew she needed to calm herself down. She tried to slow her breathing and she listened. She listened and just tried to take in the calm of the library around her. She felt the carpet under her, the warm air, the near silent humming of the TARDIS, the door behind-

There isn't a door behind her. There wasn't ever a door there before, but there was a frame and a handle...

She turned around and see saw no door. But when she put her hand on the wall it was there. She dragged her hand across it and felt around. She found a small metal piece in the middle of the door. She picked at it and pulled it off. As soon as it was off the door she saw the door.

The doctor put a perception filter on it for some reason. She put the chip in her pocket. As she did, she felt something in it. She pulled it out.

It was the psychic paper! She must have forgotten to give it back to the doctor. This was both good and bad. Good, She had psychic paper. Bad, the doctor didn't. He doesn't have a TARDIS, or psychic paper. That's not good at all.

She opened the door and was awestruck. The room was absolutely beautiful. The walls were deep red and had gold circles all over it. She was sure it was circular galifrayan. The roof was a dome with a image of the most beautiful sunset with two suns. The room was circular and had a secound level. There were ground to roof shelves. They weren't all books though. There were such strange looking objects as well. In the center of the room was a table that was dark wood covered in more circular designs. It was piled with books and pages that were obviously filled with sentiment in a language she didn't understand.

She continued to look through the room. It was both sad and comforting to be in. Everything there was old, probably centuries older than her, but it smelt like vanilla and books and tea. She walk up to the first shelf, it had a ton of bottles. They looked empty though.

She examined the room some more, just taking in the beauty of the fake sunset as it turned more blue and green than red. She saw something laying on the ground, less cared for than the rest of the stuff. It looked like he had thrown it across the room.

It was a large book and really the only paperback thing there. She looked at the title. Circles. But she felt like she needed this book so she continued to stare at it for awhile and she just hoped the TARDIS would help. Her vision fogged for a second and she was dazed. She blinked a couple times. She read the page again. "CARE AND CONTROL: YOU AND YOUR TIME MACHINE." Great.

It was the manual. She didn't know what this room was, but it just saved her a lot of trouble. She smiled with joy for a moment, then realized how long she had been walking for. Her legs ached. She had probably been awake for less than her normal day, but time was an illusion here anyway.

She sat down on the black plush carpet, stared up at the sky she had never seen before, and let her mind dissolve into the room around her. She had forgotten the bandges on her face and hands, she had forgotten the pain, and she forgotten the fact her life was now without him.

It was like he wasn't gone, this room was him for now. Comfortable, safe, and sad.

* * *

sorry, not an action chapter, but I hope you still liked it.


	11. Zone out

Rose was in the vast expanse of space, galaxies in the distance but nothing close by to grab on to or to feel. It was just her in space, not falling or floating or drifting. There was no movement or warmth or sound.

She tried to yell but nothing could be heard in space. She must be dead, but she can't be. She was thinking so she's not dead, unless this is what being dead was. The focus and direction in her eyes started to dissapate and she zoned out. But zoning out didn't really fit it. Her mind dissconeted from her body with out leaving it, she felt less real.

* * *

Rose woke up. That was a weird dream. She held her head in contemplation, only then did she remember the bandges on them. She probably would have to do something about that soon. The doctor had a bunch of medical stuff so she was sure she'd be fine. She might even get out of this without scars.

She walked out of the library which took long, but she didn't mind. Forever some reason that room was so very comforting and happy despit the unique sadness that comes with every old place. She wondered if that sky was galifrayan. The doctors own bit of home...

Where was her home now? It couldn't be the flat, everyone associated with that place thinks she's dead. So not there...anymore. What about the TARDIS? Close enough. She lived there so it was home. Despite loving the TARDIS, it would be hard without people.

If home is where the heart is then, home is:

1\. Legally dead in this universe

2\. Actually dead in the future

3\. Not the even the same species

4\. Think she's dead

At this point she's a hobo. Technically she did mentally fused with the TARDIS so would they be friends? It wasn't the most easy relationship to define.

Rose got out of the library and into the console room. She sat down with the manual and sighed. If a manual to a car wasn't readable with out mickey, then how is a TARDIS manual going to be without the doctor. Not that he had read it either.

There was a beep on the monitor. Rose looked up to see a familiar symbol, she had seen it once before. When was it?

It was when they went to the rift to recharge. Did that mean she needed to do that again? That was probably her best guess.

"Uh, can you take me to the rift...please?" Rose said.

The TARDIS started to move and shake, the flying was getting worse. She clasped the bars hard, pain burning in her hands.

And just like it started, it stopped with a jolt. She looked at the monitor, the symbol had changed colors to green. Charging, great.

She opened the door and walked out into the sunlight. Upon being in the sunlight she realized that her attire was a bit lacking with the peaceful and proper tone the sun had set. It was such a normal day. Light, air, crowds, which I guess wasn't normal for Cardiff, but perhaps normal for someplace else. Maybe California. But a nice sense of normality none the less. So, she went back into the TARDIS and put on some street clothes. Old ones at that. Or at least they seem old.

She also went to the med bay and redressed her wounds. She found the med bay to be cold and creepy, maybe because of the heavy smell of cleaning supplies, maybe because of the idea that a large sum of people probably died in there. She started walking to the door thinking about the one time she had been there.

She had some sort of sickness, which in hind sight should have happened earlier. Out in unknown planets breathing in god knows what? But the doctor said it was like the TARDIS having something to do with it. He seems to say something diffrent each time.

Medicine-laced air, bio hacking through mental connection, cosmic rays hitting the ship, one time he was tired and just said vodoo. The worst part about was she did actually want to understand it. Too bad she was just a dumb ape.

Anyhow she walked out of the TARDIS and back in the glorious simplicity. It was quite lovely. She got a cuppa, walked around "glorious" Cardiff, and even bought some new clothing. She got some nice laced up boots, black jeans, and a mauve shirt. She change into them and went outside and sat on a bench. She looked at her old clothes, they had memories, but she felt so diffrent from the person who wore those clothes. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to look at them.

She went to a donation site to drop them off and she came back to the TARDIS, only to find the that charge that was obtained over the last four hours, was only enough to to translate and tell her, she would be there for another 29 and a half hours.

She sighed and went out again. This place was becoming depressing. Being around lots of other people was great, but this place reminded her of Jack. And Micky. And her first doctor, who is even more impossible to retrieve than the current one. She walked through town again, familiar clouds now returning and sun setting.

But in thinking about the first doctor she met, he would have put her in a diffrent mind set. The sun is at the center and the earth moving on its own axis makes it appear to leave the sky. It's like saying if you turn around the person behind your back is gone. Interesting to think about, but when he would say it, he was saying it to her like she was just the dumb ape he would have left behind. So, why didn't he?

But oh those moments where he seem to forget the difference between himself and her, forget that she was young and stupid and bound to death. Where he would talk about these things because understanding the world around them was a subject full of passion and one that he wanted to share with her. To talk to her because he loved to talk to her. To explain because he loved _her._

She stared at the sky, mind falling in a familiar state. Eyes becoming unfocused...

but something broke the ice over her eyes. A distant yelling. An abnormality in the peaceful simplicity of the world around her.

it got closer and her eyes turned to meet a shocking sight.

"Rose!"

It was Jack.


	12. The really short one

Okay like I know it's been a while..but like chill. I'm getting back to it. Also I've updated a bunch of stuff so it's not so stupid in the early chapters

* * *

"Jack? I- I thought you were dead", Rose said.

"Rose, am I glad to see you", he said, wrapping her up in a hug. "So that's why you left me on that space junk, you thought I was dead?"

"Well, the doctor told me you were helping fix the earth but he didn't let me say goodbye and he is horrible at lying. So he probably did think you were dead. Sorry by the way."

Jack laughed. "I appreciate the gesture. I really missed you Rosie." He looked at her to show his sincerity. He saw the bandges that covered her hands. "What happened here? I kinda figured that the doctor would be able to just fix scar with all his 'big man' tech."

She half-heartedly laughed then said, "'bout that..."

"Oh did he finally not know something? I would have loved to see that."

Rose sighed. "Well I would loved to see any of him right now."

"Rose, what's going on?" he said, his tone now more serious.

"I'm alone Jack." Tears ran down her face. "It was the battle of canary wharf and we were there. All those daleks that were suddenly just gone were gone because we opened a rift to another universe and sucked 'em up into. Apparently, he was able to be sucked up into it too. He is stuck there in another world, without a tardis, without a plan. And I'm here without him, just completely useless. I mean I guess I saved people at Christmas, but I wasn't good enough to ..", she wiggled her hands, "do it safely."

"Rose...". He couldn't speak, he leaned in and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I saw the list of the dead from that battle. I lost many friends...it said your name too."

He fell silent, gazing at the sunset. "It also your mother's name, Rose, I'm so-"

"No, no, it's ah..fine...they all, Mickey, mum, and the doctor, are all in the parallel word together. They are fine, I hope. I just need to find a way to...open up a void in reality without destroying the world. Easy", she sighed.

"I think it's time I joined the crew again. You sound like you need some help."

"Ya know, I think I'd really like that"


	13. To infinity

"So what state is the TARDIS in?" Jack said as they walked.

"Well, I brought it here because it's very low on energy, it's been beat up the past few days. I can only assume that's because it's been piloting itself for the past few trips." Rose's voice was tired.

"I didn't even know it could do that."

"I'm not sure it can, it's been pretty strained the last few days. Days? Or trips I guess? Anyhow, it at the top of my list to learn how to fly her so I don't have to keep screwing her up", Rose retorted.

"That sounds like a heck of a task. Hell, the doctor couldn't even fly it sometimes", he said with a well intentioned humor.

"yeah..." It was at this moment that Jack realized that it was best to not mention the doctor for a while.

They were reaching their destination, and the conversation had stopped as well. Jack was unnerved by how distant and melancholy she was. She really did love the doctor he realized and not everyone dealt with their problems with laughter like he did.

"Here she is" Rose said. They had stopped a few feet from the TARDIS.

"You go head and go in I got to call my team to make sure they know where I am", Jack said.

"okay, but as soon as you get inside we are going to get caught _up _with each other", she added a little enthusiasm this time to bring them back to their normal dynamic. They both smiled.

Rose walked into the TARDIS and sat down. It felt like a long day again and she didn't even do much. All she did was walk around and buy stuff.

Jack was ecstatic to find rose even if he didn't find the doctor. He took out his phone and called up his torchwood crew. The phone rang but eventually just went to voicemail.

"Goddamn it guys...anyway I'm not missing I'm just going to be out with an old friend for a while, I should be back soon but this is kinda an emergency so hopefully you dips can work without me. Don't burn the place down bye." Jack hung up the phone.

On the inside rose was still just starring at the roof. She needed to perk up. Then she heard something. A lever went off and the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING I NEED JACK!" She yelled as she ran to the door.

Jack looked up to see the TARDIS leaving him behind. He held on to the TARDIS with all his might. He could hear Rose trying to open it as well witch was a small confort for the horrible journey he knew lied ahead of him.

The TARDIS plunged into the time vortex and it shook back and forth. Jack closed his eyes, he knew enough about time that looking at the vortex meant a slow painful death or even worse. He held on tight and he could feel his skin burning form the radiation and his whole body fell into an intense static that over powered his body. The tears falling down his face were his hope of peace from the burning.

To be blunt and it all seriousness, it fucking hurt.

On the inside of the scurrying machine was a panicked Rose Tyler, banging on the door, tears of her own. The first good thing to happen to her recently and he was most definitely dying outside with no doctor to save them. She released when she was banging on the door that she felt Jack's weight against the door. She fell back because if she were to succeed in opening the door, he would be pushed off the door.

How could she help? Was their a way to secure his grip. Or could she pull the door instead. Would that work? She probably would not be able to open it.

She grabbed the console to avoid falling over, the ride was getting less smooth as they traveled. She thought now that the only way to save Jack was to stop the TARDIS.

She didn't know how to do that though. She pushed buttons randomly, and when nothing happened her frustrations carried her hands to a fit of smashing any button. She was flung side to sided as she did this, but her desperation glued her to the console. They seemed to do nothing, and she started yelling at the TARDIS. Tears flying down her face she screamed.

"STOP. FOR GOD SAKE STOP. HE'S DYING, I CANT LOSE HIM. I JUST FOUND HIM GODDAMNIT," her words devolved into tears as she sunk to the floor. She clung to the bottom of the console, trying not to hit her head while the remorseless whirlpool of time undoubtedly murdered her only friend left in the world she resides.

And then it stopped.

It was odd, and odd in the fact that it landed very smoothly. It landed like a butterfly that survived a hurricane, and it was as surprising just the same. It made off key noises, deeper than usual. But hey weren't just that they were...haunting, submissive in a way. It was like the TARDIS was sorry, like somehow this miraculous beast of engineering that incidentally had some strange form of consciousness was apologizing.

Rose stood up, wiped tears from her eyes and ran her hand over the main column.

"I know" she wishpered.

The door opened on its own and she took a slow stumbling walk out. There collapsed in the mud was Jack. She dropped to the ground, shaking, and put her fingers to his neck.

No pulse.

She brust into tears. She sat on the ground beside him and pulled at her hair. This isn't fair. The amount of tears that were lost in such a short time, the amount of friends and family. The love.

This didn't just hurt, this ached, this created a black hole in her stomach that only an adrenaline induced static over her whole body could escape. Her body had never been more violent towards itself. She held on to her arms and hair as if she would fall through the ground without them. There was no noises around, but the world itself felt so loud at that moment.

Jack woke up. He inhaled large amounts of air and coughed. That wasn't necessarily the most painful death he experienced, but it was sure up there. He was a little disoriented, as one is when that die, but he managed to look around and find Rose in shambles.

"Woah there Rosie, who died?" he said with a far sadder version of his charm. Rose looked up at him and gasped only to make the crying intensify because of the sheer emotion of that moment. He hugged her tight and told her, "I'm okay, it's fine. We're fine. We are going to go through this Rose. It's not your fault and I'm fine."

After awhile of hugging and crying from both friends, they sperated. Rose was exhausted, she took a small breath before saying, "H-how?"

Jack sighed. He didn't look at her, he knew she would feel sad over this. "I did die at tha game station. I was shot by a dalek and ... Gone, nothing. Then I woke up. It was weird and I was shocked but then I heard the TARDIS leaving and I dropped that thought. I was a little disappointed, but I knew who the doctor was so I used the vortex manipulator and jumped back to our earth. A little to far back, but what was there to expect from a little space hopper. Then I got into trouble not long after, you know me. I guess a got a little cocky with the gun and I got shot. But then I woke up. I thought that was a little weird but it just kept happening..." He didn't go into detail. Rose had been through enough.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault, but thanks"


	14. New look

"So" Rose said standing up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. "Where are we and we should we do?"

"Well, from the looks of it, not the Bahamas" Jack said following her into the TARDIS.

"k' but seriously, where are we? I brought the TARDIS to Cardiff to charge up because she has been flying herself and that takes up a lot of power, apparently, so um lets just hope we have power to get out of not Bahamas." She walked up to the console screen "and once again saw the flashing low battery (or at least the equivalent of) symbol. "Crap"

"I take that as a no," Jack said. "So no panicking, let's start with materials. What do we got Rosie?"

"We have a translated TARDIS manual, probably some tools?" She said unconfidently. "I haven't really done much exploring, except for the library. This ship with no one else around is spooky. It's like reality is warped and you feel paranoid. Like abandoned buildings, or empty flats at night. "

Jack laughed, "tell me about it. I can walk you through the TARDIS if we need it. It might be fun without the doctor coraling us."

"Yeah he's so secretive. But he has changed and opened up. A little."

"really?" Jack said skeptically, "What made big ears do that"

"omg that's right, I didn't tell you yet. K so on the game station he absorbed the time vortex for some reason and, well um...he died. But not like dead dead? He exploded into a cloud of gold sparkles basically and become a new man. Apparently, time lords can regenerate and they cheat death by gaining a new body."

"Wow. Some remodeling eh? How is he now, is he hot?"

"Jack, really that's the first thing you ask?" She said. Jack shrugged. "But..." She bit her lip, "I will admit he is what big ears would call a pretty boy. A lot younger looking."

"That's more like it Rosie." He smirked, "so come on what's he like now? Is he tall? Buff? Does he have a nice ass?"

"Well... He does have a nice arse," she said, blushing and looking in a different direction. "He is quite tall, but buff, no."

"Oh I like the sound of this new doctor. What about hair? Does he have any this time?"

"Yeah," she said smiling and giggling. "His hair is _amazing _just like this wonderful brown and it all is sticky up out of his head in the front. Just great."

"It sounds like you're really into this new doctor, aren't you?" He said smiling. "Had you guys uh...ya know, gotten together yet?" he said more hesitantly.

"Well we probably were...I mean when we were saying goodbye, I was able to send a hologram across the dimensions and I told him I loved him. He um... H-he seem like he was going to say it back, but the transmission cut out. I mean I assumed he was going to say it back but-" she was cut off by Jack's hand firmly setting on her shoulder.

"Look Rose you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Sometimes it's better to just hug and cry," he said gently. "Besides, " he said smiling now,"chicks dig a shoulder to cry on"

Rose started laughing and hugged him snugly. "I missed you Jack."

"I missed you too Rosie."

* * *

They had started their trek through the TARDIS and after a hour had accumulated some goods that they could start with. Their pile on the grates of the TARDIS was smaller than they probably needed. The list include:

The TARDIS manual, of course

Jack's pack, which he had not disclosed the inventory of

12 Tour guide books from different places in the universe, found 3 rows down from the open space the secret door was in. Rose decided not to share this detail for the doctor's sake.

1 Big encyclopedia on intelligent species around the Galaxy, kept on a large, intricate, wooden stand. It was open to a passage about a species know as gratenoutes whom don't have a written or spoken language, but only because they have bodies that are so intricate that complex thoughts can be expressed through body language. "Fun fact: sex can take up to a week to finish"

3 sheets of what is hoped to be psychic paper, found next to numerous experiments that all effect different senses. One made Rose smell one of her old friend's perfume, she hoped it was fake like any other psychic paper could do. This was in the doctors very large study, which was hard for her to go into anyway.

Piles of notes and paper from his study. None translated, but hopefully could help.

They starred at the pile, a mess of things that might not help at all.

"So now what?" Jack said plainly with his hands on his hips. "What time are we even in?"

"umm...the TARDIS stopped counting. The meter thing just say a million million plus"

"But what does that even mean" Rose said

Before Rose could answer, a scream broke the calm of the room.

It was time for another test of their lives.


	15. Between a name

**the last chapter has been edited with new important info, and the early ones might be too later on, also things have changed from canon but wtfc **

* * *

Jack Picked up his bag and they ran out of the door and followed what was most likely their impedending doom, just like normal. They scanned the muddy plain hastily and spotted a man being chased by a group of people.

They too began to chase after him, and hurried to catch up. They reached to where the man that was running and Jack smiled.

"Hey there bright eyes, what are we running from?" He said, running next to the man.

"They're future kind you egg," they said. " They're cannibals so run goddamn!"

The group of strangers fled all the way to gate a while away, there was a stern looking guard at the entrance.

"Let us in we are clean!" the runner said, looking back at the future kind.

"Show me your teeth, quick!" he said.

The group aggressively showed their teeth to the guard and they rushed through the gate and slamed it behind them, only missing the future kind by a second. They barred their teeth at them, they hissed.

"Well that was fun," Rose huffed out between breaths.

"Great, whatever you wank, just take me inside away from those _things," _the man spat out.

They were all escorted to the inside of a dirty metal complex, and were greeted by a small child.

"Do you have any family or friends you are looking for?" He said flipping through the pages in his clip board.

The man said "I am Uroi Clom, I have a husband, um.. He's about this high, dark skin short hair. Name's Jank Colm?"

"Umm.." The boy flipped through more pages, "yes he's here, sector 4. And for you miss and mister?"

"No we don't know anyone here, but I'm Rose Tyler, and this is Jack. We sort of just travel around helping people, so if there's someone we can talk to to help."

"Oh, you mean Professor Yana, if anyone needs help its him. He is in sector 21. Thank you for helping us miss!" The boy said.

"You know it's really cool you are such an organized work at your age," Rose said smiling.

"It's a living miss" the boy said plainly. He walked away towards other business.

"Kid's more organized then I was at my first job." Jack said.

"I'd say the same, but that's honestly not saying much," Rose said. Jack frowned at her continued low self esteem.

* * *

They made their way down to professor Yana after asking countless sickly looking people where to go. It was quite a depressing journey to his office, but they finally made it after half an hour.

They knocked on a thick metal door and waited. The door open loudly and slowly, and they were greeted by a turquoise bug lady. "Chan, come in, tho" she said.

They followed her into a lab with papers and wire everywhere, Jack sat his pack next to a chair.

"Hi there, are you the brilliant professor Yana?" Jack said in his familiar flirtatious tone.

The woman giggled, "Chan, no, I'm just his assistant Chantho, tho."

"Chanthotho, that's a nice name," Rose said encouragingly.

"Chan, it's just Chantho, using ones name to start and end my sentences is part of my culture, tho."

"Oh...well it's still a pretty name, mine is Rose and this is Jack"

Chantho smiled back, "Chan, thank you, tho. Chan, Professor Yana should be her soon, tho."

"Great, in the mean time we can get to know you," Jack said.

"Chan, well there's not much to know, tho" she said shyly.

"Oh I'm sure you have a lot to tell," Rose said. "You work with a professor in a mysterious sanctuary at the end of time, there has got to be at least a fun fact to tell?"

"Chan, I like umm...drawing, tho."

"Do you have any drawings as gorgeous as you?" Jack said, which prompted a bump from Rose.

"Chan, that's not hard, tho," she said laughing. "Chan, I have this sketch book, tho-" She was interrupted by the door opening as fast as a heavy door could.

"I'm here, I'm here who's this new help I've been hearing about?" a short old man said, fumbling around his messy laboratory.

"Um, hi sir, I'm Rose Tyler, and this is Jack Harkness, we are here to help." Rose said reaching shaking his hand. Unfortunately, he was still looking lost in his own lab, pushing around papers and looking at computers. Rose awkwardly put her hand down. "Um, Professor, what is happening here? Why is everyone being chased through the night?"

This made him stop in his tracks, "Night? This isn't night, this is darkness sweetheart."

Roses face scrunched up, "_sweetheart?_" She whisphered to herself. This might not be as good of a trip as she thought.

"What do you mean, darkness?" Jack said.

"The sun burned out here ! Boom gone," he said with big hand movements. "Well they burned out in a lot of places. We stay force field, keeps the heat in, but now food is scarce and some have changed their DNA to become move suited to darkness. Which also means canniblism, apparently. So our problem is we are trying to find Utopia. Well, I mean we did find it, but now we have to get to it."

"What do you mean by utopia?" Rose said.

"You haven't heard? That's new. Must be one powerful ship to bring you from a place with a sun and no utopia tales. Or are you hermits. That's more likely, if there was a sun or a ship I would have heard about it.

"Here, look," he said walking over to an old looking computer even for her time. "See that dot, those are readings for Suns and hopefully life. Come to utopia that transmission says. So now we need to get there but we can get the rocket to work. It takes a special type of power to work it, but the technology has been lost for centuries. We only have pieces of the puzzle, half a blue print, a footprint circuit," he said tapping a gaint glass wall with gold circuitry on it.

"We might be able to help, Jack knows a lot of stuff and we have a ship of sorts that has a library in it that has a lot of information. That might help." Rose said.

"Splendid, we can find your ship in the next scavenge, in the meantime Jack you 'know stuff' come along" Professor Yana said.

Rose spoke up before he left, "Is there anything I can help with other than the rocket ? I don't know mechanics, but I know people and I know-"

"Maybe, Chantho can find you something to do," he said pushing Jack out the door with him. The door slammed behind him.

"Wow," Rose said. "he's kinda messy in the head, yeah?"

Chantho laughed hard, "Chan, he's not that bad, tho. Chan, he's just stressed that's all, tho."

"Well then. Anyway I guess you can show me your sketch book then"

"Chan, right, tho" Chantho said. She walked to a back room and Rose sat down on a metal box.

"Why do you say Chan and tho? Tell me the culture behind that," she shouted to the next room.

"Chan, it is a symbol of respect to our leader, tho," she said walking back into the room. She sat down next to her with a leather sketchbook. "Chan, before my race died we were the Balmouth, tho.

"Chan, His wife was a poet and she said that a name was a symbol of all that someone was, tho," she looked at Rose."Chan, that between a name is everything that a person can be, tho. Chan, that everyone they love, everything they do and think is hidden, tho."

"That's beautiful," Rose said sincerely.

"Chan, it is, but the reason we use it in our sentences is to pay tribute to her, as she died very young, tho."

"oh that's sad, how young did she die?" Rose asked.

"Chan, 19, tho. Chan, her marriage to our leader was not her choice, tho. Chan, our leader is cruel and blind, tho. Chan he thought he loved her, but she hated him, tho," Chantho's voice got increasingly more aggressive. "Chan, she was brilliant and she could have lead our planet right, but he killed her and tried to act like his love was real by making her poetry a forced part of our culture, tho."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry." They were silent for a second. "I don't mean to intrude, but if you hate that so much why do you still do it here?"

"Chan, good question...tho," she said, defeated. "Chan, it was so used in our culture that we almost forgot why we did it, that leader was centuries ago, tho. Chan, but my mother, she would not let her die, tho. Chan, she made sure I knew, tho."

"You don't have to say it around me," Rose said.

"Chan, but it still feels so rude, tho."

"Come on, I know you want to. Be nice to yourself by being rude." Rose said.

"okay then," she said in a burst of giggles.

"So your sketches" Rose refocused the conversation.

"Chan-, I mean right. I mostly do sketches of circuits we need to make or write down problems, I know almost as much as Yana. But in the back I do all of my drawings, tho," She flipped to the back.

"This one is of Yana, he asked me to draw when I told him I could draw, he actually pulled a lot of strings to get me this book, tho" Chantho said.

"Wow, it's really good. How long have you two known each other, it sounds like you care about each other," Rose asked.

"Chan, we've known each other for more than a decade, but it's not a romantic relationship. I'm a lot younger than him and with my mom ranting about all our leader's inappropriate relationships, I wouldn't dare, tho. Besides, Yana I think Yana is aromatic. He's more like a father," Chantho said. She got up and started at work again.

"Well is there anyone you fancy?" Rose asked while Chantho sorted through wires.

"Chan, no. I guess I just focused on work more,"she said. "Chan, what about you, tho?"

"I've had boyfriends, yeah. Not all of them were good people, but now I'm single. I mean there is this one guy, but let's just say it's not happening." Rose went over to the table and chair that Jack's pack was at. There was a record player as well. "Do you mind if I play music."

"no, it's fine tho" Chantho replied. Rose flipped it on to hear some slow songs that reminded her of when she danced with the doctor. They weren't the same songs, but they were sure similar. It brought back a rush of emotions she wasn't ready to deal with. She sat down and sighed to release her thoughts.

She looked at Jack's pack. Why didn't he let her see what was inside? We did he take it with them? If their was a chance to open it and look inside now would be the time.

But could she do that? Just go and betray her friend? What if it has something really personal? Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again.


	16. Jacks side

Jack followed professor Yana outside of the room and down a long corridor. The whole time Yana was babbling about things Jack didn't understand at all. Talk of some sort of footprint device, gravity pumps, power sources, and other things that have most certainly have not been invented yet. How could he help? Where were they going? Why did he use such advance technology and run them floppy disks?

The two finally stopped at a room below the giant rocket he was still yet to see. The room was full of control panels and dials and had a door at the end of it. Jack walke up to it to see cylinders of some sort in a small room.

"That room has fuses that need to be manually unlocked, this is just another obstacle we have to face," Yana said.

"Why is it such an obstacle?" Jack asked.

"because that room is always flooding with radiation! Very bad radiation, even worse than gamma, and the previous operators have all died trying to do it. Even if we're ever get to that stage of the process, we can't solve it."

"We'll I think I have a trick up my sleeve. I bet I can do it," Jack said.

"but you'll die!" Yana said concerned.

"No, time like the present. Plus like you said, we aren't even at that stage yet."

"You are mad, I like that...have I even shown you the rocket yet?" Yana said.

"No sir, I'd love to see your rocket," Jack said winking. Yana giggled and lead him to a higher level.

Yana was making great friends with Jack, they talked about more stuff then just equipment as they moved from level to level. Jack talked about his adventures as a time agent, without give away the "time" part of the equation. Yana talked about his partnership with Chantho and what a brilliant lady she is.

"So what about your professor life? What do you teach?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't teach anything, professor is just a title I picked up. There hasn't been a university for ages. Sad really, I would have loved teaching...I think. But my earlier years were...weird. I was found on a beach by a cliff. How long ago was that? I hardly remember my age these...days." Yana was seeming very spacey and he was staring off into the distance.

His head began to throb with a beat, the drums, the drums, here they come again, he thought. He fell back against a wall and held his head.

"Woah, you okay there?" Jack asked, helping him to a siting position.

"I'm...fine, im fine, I just...have a head ache that's all." He stood up gain.

"okay, but take it easy," Jack said. Yana continued to lead him up levels, but the talk was quieter, and was more small talk then life stories. Yana finally stopped at a door.

"Here's a good looking point," Yana said. He pushed some buttons on the door's panel and it slide open revealing the view of the rocket.

"Now _that_ is a good looking rocket."

"It would look better if it were in the sky," Yana said disgruntled. "Now that I've shown you some basics, that is much to do back at the lab."

They hurried back to the lab and opened the door. Rose was sitting and Chantho was still running about the lab. Rose got up and approached Jack.

"Jack, if you don't mind me asking, what's in your pack?" Rose asked tentatively.

"oh, ha ha you're gonna love what I'm about to show you," Jack said with a concerning excitement.

He picked up his pack, unzipped it and set a bubbling jar with a hand in it.

Rose started laughing, "Jack...what the fuck? Who's even is that?"

"It's the doctor's hand, and I've been using it to track you guys down. I guess it didn't work very well. For this at least," he added with wild innuendo.

"That is great. Day, no, month made Jack. Well done." They went into a hug and laughed together at the ridiculousness of their world.

Yana, however, was not having such a pleasant experience. Yana grasped at his head as the drums returned. His head trobbed, whispers of time herself flooded his mind.

_the doctor... _

Why was the repeating in his head? What was so important. His body fell to the ground with the pain.


	17. Her return

"Chan, professor Yana, are you okay, tho"

Yana regained consciousness, "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a little light headed."

"Are ya sure? You kinda fainted there," Rose said.

"No no, it's nothing. We must continue our work," Yana proclaimed. He got up and started hobbling around the lab.

Rose leaned to Jack, "what d'ya think is wrong with him?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know, this far in the future? Could be any disease or... literally anything I guess."

"I feel so useless. How can we help here? I don't know anything about rockets, or aliens, or time travel!" Rose said in distress.

"That's not true Rose, you've been traveling with the doctor for a while, you know about all kinds of aliens. Your aren't useless. Rose the doctor wouldn't have let you on TARDIS if you were useful."

Yana took in a deep breath as their words echoed in his head, _time travel ...TARDIS...The Doctor_

The door slid open again and a man in a uniform appeared, "Professor found something in the last raid. It's interesting to say the least and you might want to take a look."

Rose spoke up, "W-wait is it a blue box looking thing?"

"Yes ma'am, it is. How did you know? Are you the owner of it?"

"As close as you can get, where is-", she said as the men hauled the trouble through the door. "Wow okay, so... They just kinda take things to ya?"

Yana chuckled, "I kept picking through their finds, so eventually they just started bringing stuff to me." He thought for a second, "Rightfully so, I guess, I'm their hope at salvation"

This comment struck Rose as oddly out of character. Pay a didn't seem like the sort of man to add Cocky comments in, he seem rather low in self esteem. She supposed he was right, however odd the comment seemed. She usually didn't like overly cocky guys, but then again, exceptions followed the doctor like, well like she followed the doctor, she thought.

Jack flirted with the men as he helped them set the TARDIS down, but who could blame him. The TARDIS was heavy, and if they might be stuck here...

"So Rose, what is this contraption?... What is a police box? Are you, perhaps, ...um..cops? Wait, ... no of course not. The only crime of this period is trying to ...um...survive." Yana babbled, staring at the box. It looked as if he was having trouble staying focused.

"Nah, we aren't cops. It's actually our ship. We traveled sort of by accident too." Rose said.

"At least I hope it was an accident," Jack said under his breath.

Chantho spoke up at this, "Chan, how did you do that, tho? Chan, there's no life in scanning distance, tho?"

"Oh, there's no time travel in this time period? No time agency?" Jack asked surprised.

"Time...travel? That's wow, that's amazing! And here I am just trying to build a rocket! Maybe, maybe you can take us...no wait you probably can bring a whole population to the past. But if you can fit time travel, wow! Into ... That tiny thing! You can fix our power problem for sure!"Yana said.

"Actually that's _our _proble. We ran out of power and we are stuck here. Plus our...pilot, leader, whatever... The one who knows a thing about this darn ship is..." Rose looked to Jack for help.

"Not here," Jack continued for her. "And that small space is bigger than you might think."

"What do you mean? It's a small box! A car engine couldn't even fit," Yana said.

Rose started to talked but then sighed and just opened the door of the TARDIS. Yana gasped as he walked inside the enormous machine. Chantho trailed behind in awe.

Rose and Jack smiled at eachother as they both mouthed the words that came out of Yana lips.

"It's bigger on the inside!"


End file.
